1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to head rests for children, and more particularly to supplemental head rests for child booster and safety seats used in automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pillows and padding to position and restrain small children within automobile safety seats are well known. Personalized support and cushioning devices were implemented long before the use of child safety seats was mandated. However, most of these early efforts were not durable or easy to use, posed hazardous to the child, and amounted to a partial solution to the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,292, issued to Pamela Price et al. in July 1994, discloses a portable protective cushion arrangement for a toddler""s car seat. However, the device does not attach to, and is not suspended from, the vehicle""s head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,711, issued to Barbara Houghteling in January 1995, teaches a head support for infant""s and toddler""s car seats. However, the device does not attach to, and is not suspended from, the vehicle""s head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,037, issued to Marge Harper in January 1996, discloses an infant headrest for child safety seat. However, the device does not attach to, and is not suspended from, the vehicle""s head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,576, issued to Shirley Pepys et al. in April 1998, teaches a head support for infants and toddlers. However, the device does not attach to, and is not suspended from, the vehicle""s head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,981, issued to Debra Dunne et al. in November 1999, discloses a dual mode infant head rest. However, the device does not attach to, and is not suspended from, the vehicle""s head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,100, issued to Sharon Baskin-Lockman et al. in October 2000, teaches a child""s car seat with multi-positionable headrest. However, the device does not attach to, and is not suspended from, the vehicle""s head rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,639 B1, issued to Mary C. McMichael in May 2002, discloses a baby support for an infant seat or toddler seat. However, the device does not attach to, and is not suspended from, the vehicle""s head rest, and requires a head covering device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a booster seat head rest solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a head rest, more specifically a supplemental head and body rest for use in automotive safety and booster seats for children. The head rest comprises a harness assembly and at least one pillow. The booster seat head rest is attached to and suspended from the head rest of the vehicle seat by a harness assembly. A plurality of pillows are further suspended from the harness assembly to provide lateral restraints for a child seated in an automotive safety or booster seat.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide head and neck support for a child in a safety seat.
It is another object of the invention to provide lateral support for a child in a safety seat.
It is a further object of the invention to disclose an auxiliary support for a child seat, wherein the support attaches to the headrest of the automobile""s seat back.
Still another object of the invention is to disclose an auxiliary support for a child safety seat, wherein the retention straps are inaccessible to a child in the safety seat.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.